


"Don't come in"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [15]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Summary: Alludes to Robin's attack.  Give it a skip if that might bother you :)
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Don't come in"

**Author's Note:**

> Alludes to Robin's attack. Give it a skip if that might bother you :)

“Don’t come in. You don’t need to hear…”

She pauses. Reconsiders. Chooses total honesty instead. 

“I’d really rather you didn’t hear.”

“Okay”. 

She stands, shaky hands smoothing smart trousers. Notices his expression- he’s not used to her keeping him out these days.

“I just don’t want you to think of _that_ when we…”. 

It’s not the time for speeches, even if he was given to making them. He makes a mental note however, to show her later that he thinks of many, _many_ other things when she’s in his bed.

“Wait for me though?”

As if he’d do anything else.


End file.
